


Paper Gold

by StanOfTheStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Twins Allura and Shiro, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanOfTheStars/pseuds/StanOfTheStars
Summary: Lance, kindergarten teacher extraordinaire, is thrown for a loop when the young twins in his class give him a paper ring and demand he marry their father.





	Paper Gold

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, and I don't think the middle part was really necessary, but I wanted to add a little back story. I hope you guys like it!

Lance sighed heavily into his palms, his face painted a deep shade of red as he stared at the twins before him. He leaned back and looked at the little paper ring currently wrapped around his left ring finger. 

“No take backs!” Allura said, puffing her cheeks and crossing her arms. She looked absolutely adorable in her little pink dress with her long silvery blonde hair pulling into a cute little braid.

“You said yes and now you HAVE to marry daddy!” Shiro, looking equally adorable in his little black lion shirt, copied his sister.

Lance glanced back at the twin and then back to the ring. It was simply plain paper cut and glued and colored yellow with a marker. Right at the very top was a little silver star sticker. The ‘diamond’ as the duo had called it.

“Where-“ Lance cleared his throat, “Where did you two get the idea that giving me a ring means I have to marry your father?” 

“We saw it on TV last night!” Allura said. “Yeah,” Shiro followed up, “The TV said that when two people get married, the ring bears give the rings to them and then they kiss and live together.”

“That’s…not quite how it works.” 

“Not quite how what works?” Lance jumped at the sound of Keith’s voice, having not expected the other man to walk in. “Sorry I’m so late, Mr. McClain. Had some trouble with the last car.”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Lance’s heart had no time to slow down between the sudden scare and the sight of Keith with his hair pulled into a low ponytail with smudges of grease still on his face. The scent of car oil on him only furthered Lance’s blush. Since when did someone so unkempt get to look so attractive? 

Lance cleared his throat again but before he could explain, the twins ran and jumped at their father. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Mr. McClain says he won’t marry you!” Shiro said as he latched onto Keith’s right leg.

“Even though we gave him the other ring and he said yes, he’s trying to take it back! But he can’t! That’s not allowed!” Allura chimed in pulling on the man’s left hand. Lance could see a little paper ring, that was also colored yellow, taped around Keith’s ring finger. The blush on his face darkened when he looked back up to Keith.

“Is that so?” Keith locked eyes with Lance and playful little smirk fitted on his lips. “It’s not right to lie to children, Mr. McClain. As a teacher, you should know that.” Lance sputtered. Was this man serious? “But I guess marriage might be a little soon seeing as we haven’t even had our first date yet.” 

At this point, Lance was pretty sure he was going to faint. He’d been pining, yes, pining, after Keith since the day he first enrolled his twins. He’d taken the time to learn that, even though Shiro and Allura were in fact twins, Keith wasn’t their biological father. He was their uncle that, due to an unfortunate accident, had adopted his brother’s children. Lance had first thought of Keith as a careless jerk. Someone only caring for their children out of obligation and not love.  
He was constantly late to pick them up and often had missed parent teacher conferences. Later, Lance learned that his job as a mechanic kept his late at times and those missed conferences had been due to outside influences. Lance mistook Keith’s aloof nature as uncaring when compared to how others would drop their children off at Lance’s kindergarten class. Where other parents would kiss their child’s head and give them big hugs, Keith simply pat Shiro and Allura’s back and wished them a good day with a huff. It wasn’t until Family Day that Lance got a real look at how Keith really was with the twins.

Lance had been genuinely shocked when Keith showed up that day. Even more so when he actually participated in the events with the kids. It was just after the tug-o-war when Shiro had burst into tears. He’d fallen and scraped his knee when the other team of kids had pulled too hard on the rope. Little Shiro didn’t even have time to stand up before Keith was there. 

“Boo boos begone!” Keith had said with the most serious face as he blew on the scrape. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ‘Paw Patrol’ bandage and a little handkerchief. With a little dab of the cloth first, Keith put the bandage on Shiro’s knee and swooped him up off the ground onto his shoulders.

“Boo boos begone! Boo boos begone!” Shiro had shouted with a giggle. When Allura started pulling Keith’s shirt, he scooped her up in one arm and brace the on Shiro’s uninjured knee. It was then, seeing how much the two loved their step-in father, that Lance really fell for him too.

First attracted to his appearances, then disliked him for his attitude, and now, now he was utterly head over heels for this man. 

“Our first what?” Lance stuttered out, “Date? What… Are you…Are you asking me out?”

“Well, if we want to get married, we should at least go on a real date first? Can’t lie to the kids, can we?” Allura and Shiro squealed and giggled as they let go of their father ran to Lance, each taking one of his hands.

“Date! Date! Date!” They both chanted, seemingly delighted in the current turn of events. “We should go get ice-cream!” They pulled Lance forwards, causing him to stumble right into Keith.

“How does that sound, Mr. McClain? Want to get some ice-cream with me and the kids?” Keith’s voice was soft, that fond little smirk (that wasn’t totally driving Lance insane), still on his lips.

“I… That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know if it's good with a comment or a kudos or both? If that's not too much to ask for.


End file.
